lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Thornridge
Perth, Western Australia | music= "Trembling Hands" by The Temper Trap | affiliation= None | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Submission, Striker | debut= 3/18/2014 | winpct= 22.22% | wins= 3 | losses= 7 | draws= 1 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Steven Thornridge is an Australian professional e-wrestler, who is currently signed to the Pyromania brand in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Biography Steven is a newcomer to the wrestling game finding most of his young success in kickboxing at a very young age. Going 9 wins, 2 losses and 1 draw at the time of his last amateur fight at the age of 19, he was seen by many experts as a future World Champion in kickboxing. However in that pursuit he found himself slowly becoming disinterested at the rigidness of the rule structure while still keeping his fitness up in his daily routine of 'eat, sleep, wake, train and repeat'. It was within that mindset he found himself in a wrestling match for the first time against a former Australian champion. The match ended when Steven landed a clean roundhouse kick to his opponent's head, knocking him out after 3 minutes of action. Steven never celebrated as he knew he needed more than just a 'lucky' kick to take out future opponents, beginning to work on his submission game to great effect. He is seen constantly watching upcoming wrestlers that he will be matched against, taking an interest in them on a personal and professional level, regardless of whether they like him or not. Always friendly to those around him, but always wary not to let his emotions get to him as it releases his vicious alter-ego, Novacain. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Justice Cutter'' - A torture rack submission into a reverse fireman's carry slam into cutter. **''Hit for Six'' - A vicious swing of a barbed wire covered cricket bat, connecting to an opponent's head. **''Waltzing Matilda Piledriver'' - A jumping piledriver aimed to incapacitate an opponent (only used in special circumstances). *'Moveset' **''West End Riot'' - Texas Cloverleaf **''Jungle Kick'' - Spinning heel kick to the opponent's head **Neckbreakers **Backbreakers **Suplexes **Skilled punches and kicks that aim to damage the spine, neck and head **Submissions that focus on the neck and spine *'Entrance' He slowly makes his appearance at the top of the ramp to look around at the crowd with a bright smile while holding his Rookie of the Year award in his right hand, slapping the hands of fans on the way to the ring. He enters the ring with a look of determination and focus before giving a small smile and a wave to the crowd surrounding him, handing his award to a nearby attendent before making his way to his corner. *'Will' **Always speak in third person, unless Novacain is released. **Check on his opponent post-match if Thornridge wins. **Wrestle clean unless the match-type allows dirty tactics. **Release Novacain when he lands on his head. **Become particularly vicious with the intent of maiming an opponent if Novacain is released. *'Won't' **Argue with the referee. **Use or condone the use of weapons unless Novacain has been released. **Hit a woman. *'Nicknames' **The Aussie Crusader Theme music *"Trembling Hands" by The Temper Trap (Current) *"Killbot" by Devon Martin (2014) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Tag Team Champion w/Jardup Ba - One time **2015 LPW Rookie of the Year External Links Category:Wrestlers Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling